


Igor's Daughter 2: The Undead Reborn

by Steffie



Series: Of Guilt & Necromancy [11]
Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Gen, Necromancy, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie





	1. Prologue

Transylvania, home of the most horrid vampire of them all: Count Duckula! As the   
thunderstorm made its presence known, the vampire duck's faithful butler Igor   
decided to search through his spell books for a new spell to try on his master.   
What would it have in store for the Nanny and the Count of the castle?  
Igor mumbled to himself as he paged through of the thick spell books. He haven't   
found a spell that he had yet to use on Count Duckula to transform into a proper   
vampire. As the elderly butler slammed the book onto the tall tower of similar   
books on the floor, it made one of the books fall down onto the ground. Igor's   
eyes widened when he noticed which book it was: one of the books his late father   
had given to him.

The vulture picked the spell-book up with as much gentleness as he could. He   
paged through the book until he spotted something that caught his eye.  
"Homunculus." Igor read the title of the chapter out loud; then read the rest of   
the topic under his breath.

"Homunculus: a being created by means of magic. They are soulless beings and the   
answer to immortality to many. Not only are they a young body for a sorcerer's   
soul to use when their original body dies, they are also their protectors and   
servants."

Igor sat down on his chair and continued to read.  
"But, a sorcerer can only create homunculus when they are too old to bear any   
children. If they create one when they could still bear children, their new body   
would be the opposite of their gender and look as if they could be their child   
instead." Igor's eyes widened as the words sinked in.  
"But, the homunculus do have several weaknesses that one must watch out for:

1) They are weak to anything that purify dark magic  
2) They are weak to silver  
3) They are extremely protective of their Masters. If they sense someone   
hates their Master, they are willing to kill.  
4) If they had died and one would bring them back to life, their   
personality would transform. If their Master became much more evil,   
they would be very cynical and sarcastic. They would also gain   
memories and knowledge from their Master as well. They would also gain   
emotions. But, they would experience great pain and would believe   
that they can get rid of the pain by hurting their Master.  
5) If their Master had said something to upset the homunculus before they   
had died,,the soulless would hold a severe grudge and would be willing   
to kill their Master. The Master must then let their blood and the   
homunculus mix so that this would be solved.  
6) They are unable to bear children."

Igor sighed in heaviness as he remembered when his father passed away in his   
sleep when the butler was only five years old. Igor developed an extreme phobia   
for death, and even refused to sleep since he believed he would also die like   
his dad. To ease his fears, his older siblings told him stories about how dark   
magic can help one gain immortality. But, those stories made Igor become so   
obsessed about gaining immortality that nothing else mattered...

Igor's thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly realized why he became   
interested about homunculus. The vulture reached for the nearest bookshelf and   
grabbed hold of a corked drinking jug. Igor grinned with sinister intent as he   
realized that the content in this jug could also be a great help in his quest to   
transform the young master into a true vampire.

The vulture stalked to his dungeon (and made sure he didn't wake the young   
master up) and he searched until he found an outfit that was a smaller version   
of his Igorth outfit. He asked Nanny to fix the outfit when he noticed the   
damaged top. He then got a knife from the kitchen.

As the night became older, I fear I must bid ye farewell.

To be continued...


	2. Part 1

Transylvania, home of the most horrid vampire of them all: Count Duckula! As the   
thunderstorm made its presence known, the vampire duck's faithful butler Igor   
readied himself for his latest spell. What would it have in store for the Nanny   
and the Count of the castle?

*Meanwhile inside the living room*

Nanny hummed to herself as she stitched the brown pants and shirt Igor had asked   
her to fix earlier that morning. They were torn, stretched and didn't seem to be   
washed for centuries. The hen also noticed that these clothes were more likely   
to fit onto a small child than the elderly butler. The housemaid dug through her   
sling until she found some brown fabric. Nanny then used the fabric to make the   
clothes several sizes larger than what it was.

"Nanny, are you finished yet with the brown pants and shirt I had asked you to   
fix earlier this morning?" Igor asked as he entered the living room.  
"Oh yes I have, Mr. Igor. I even made it much bigger so that it can fit on you.   
Your pants and shirt must've shrunk in the wash." Nanny smiled as she lifted the   
shirt high enough for the vulture to see.

"But Nanny, they are not for me, they're--oh never mind, it's too late now."   
Igor groaned as he smothered his face with his hands. After he sighed in defeat,   
he grabbed hold of the shirt and pants. As he held the shirt against himself, he   
noticed that they would still be too small for him. They were now more likely to   
fit a young adult.

"Mr. Igor, aren't those clothes the ones you have worn when you and I have   
served the first Master?" Nanny clucked as she pointed at the garments.  
"Oh no, they aren't, Nanny."  
"But, I could've sworn--"  
"No Nanny, they are not. They are--oh never mind. Thank you for the help,   
Nanny." Igor grumbled under his breath as he turned his heel to leave.  
"You're welcome, Mr. Igor." Nanny beamed as she watched the elderly butler leave   
the living room.

*Much later, in an unknown chamber in Castle Duckula*

Igor drew a red circle onto the floor, then placed several candles around the   
circle and lit them up one by one. He then took a small drinking jug from his   
jacket's pocket and uncorked it. He poured the contents in the middle of the   
circle. After the last grain of ash fell in the middle of the circle, Igor took   
the kitchen knife and started to chant the spell as he made a huge gash on the   
palm of his hand. He watched as the red liquid dripped onto the ashes. The   
vulture's eyes lit up with hope as the ash and flames of the candle changed from   
a shocking shade of pink, then faded into a despressing shade of black. The   
ashes became crust-like as it absorbed the droplits of blood as if it were a   
sponge. Moments later, it became clay-like.

"Rise, child of my Dark Heart! Rise, Vivian the Soulless." Igor chanted on top   
of his lungs. The clay did what it was told and slowly moulded into the shape   
it's supposed to take.

*Meanwhile inside Count Duckula's bedroom*

Count Duckula shot out from bed the moment he had heard Igor's shouts.  
"What was that about?!" the mallard quacked in confusion, then frowned as the   
thought of his butler using dark magic again to try and make him a proper   
vampire. The mallard shot out of bed; and after he quickly got dressed, he   
teleported himself where he believed his butler would be.

*Later*

Igor's eyes lit up as he watched the clay tried to mould into its rightful   
shape. The clay absorbed the clothes and shoes the vulture had placed onto the   
floor. The butler frowned when he noticed the clay suddenly changed its shape it   
had at the last moment. The clay grew until was up to Igor's shoulder in height.   
The vulture was also amazed when the clay glowed ebony black as it rapidly   
moulded itself. He watched in amazement as he noticed the clay took the shape of   
a White-Headed vulture female that's in her early twenties, instead that of the   
eight-year old girl it was supposed to be. He didn't even notice Count Duckula   
had teleported himself right next to him.

When it was satisfied with its new shape, the clay stopped with its ebony-black   
glow. Count Duckula gasped in shock at the sight before him. It was a   
White-Headed Vulture female that looked as if she's in her early twenties. Her   
waist-length ebony hair also had blood-red streaks. She also wore the same   
outfit Igorth had worn as well. Count Duckula shuddered as he felt the creepy   
and dark aura the woman had. Her eyes were also cold, dull and soulless. But   
what really shocked the mallard would be the fact that this woman had somehow   
reminded him of Igor.

Count Duckula gazed at his faithful butler, and then back at the young woman.  
"Igor, who is this?" Duckula demanded after he had finally found his voice.  
"M'Lord, this is Vivian the Soulless. She is, in a sense, my daughter."

As the villagers quaked in fear as haunting screams echoed from the castle, I   
fear I must bid ye farewell...for now.

To be continued...


	3. Part 2

Castle Duckula, home of the ferocious vampire mallards of lore: Count Duckula.   
The walls of the castle shook as its Master's screams of terror were enough to   
wake the dead!

*Meanwhile inside the main halls of the castle*

"--and then I realized that maybe it's for the best if I resurrect her, since we   
always needed extra help around the castle." Igor explained to the confused   
Count Duckula. The female vulture, Vivian the Soulless, looked just as confused   
as the mallard.

"If I may ask, who are you? And, where is my Master Igorth?" Vivian stated   
firmly. Count Duckula cringed when he noticed that despite having a bit of a   
soft voice, the vulture's voice sounded hollow and had a hint of darkness in it.   
It also seemed that the woman's eyes flashed in anger for a moment while she   
waited for Igor to answer.

"Ah, I thought you would've asked that, my dear child. I am Igorth, but I am now   
known as Igor."  
"But, you look so old."  
"Ah, but there's a simple explanation for that! Several centuries had passed   
since you had...passed away."  
"If that's the case, how come you're still alive?"  
"That is because I am immortal. Since I used my blood to resurrect you, you too   
have immortality." Igor exclaimed with extreme pride.  
"Oh." Vivian exclaimed as she finally understood everything. She quickly gave a   
dirty look at the short mallard. Why is her father still working for Count   
Lamian?

"Come Vivian, let me introduce you to Nanny." Igor stated as he wrapped his arm   
around his child's shoulder and lead her to where he believed the hen was. Count   
Duckula followed them at a safe distance as he didn't like the looks the lady   
gave him.

*Much later*

Nanny was quite thrilled when she had met Vivian; and the female vulture was   
likewise. The woman seemed much more friendly and calm around Nanny. She even   
wanted to be Nanny's assistant; and Nanny agreed that she could help her with   
the various chores. Nanny ignored Igor when he tried to tell her that the young   
vulture is quite bad at housework.

*Much later*

Count Duckula was completely bored. Igor showed his daughter the portraits of   
all of the mallard's ancestors, and told her their history. The vulture wanted   
Count DUckula to be there so that he could, hopefully, make Count Duckula   
finally appreciate his ancestery. But, that didn't work out so well for the   
butler. Count Duckula almost fell asleep on his feet while the butler droned on   
about each of the vampires. To his luck, Vivian looked just as bored as him.   
But, her eyes lit up everytime her father mentioned torture techniques the   
vampires had used. In the end, Igor's lecture changed from the Duckula family to   
that of torture. When he saw his chance, Count Duckula made a break for it and   
teleported into the kitchen; and made himself a sandwich. He chuckled himself   
when he realized that since Igor finally had someone that's also interested in   
the dark and eerie like him, he might not even pester him anymore since he'll be   
too busy sharing his interests with his daughter. That would be great, indeed!   
NO more stupid lectures from Igor and his stupid attempts to transform him into   
a proper vampire.

*Dinner time*

Count Duckula, Igor and Nanny sat around the dining table as Nanny served   
dinner. She served Duckula a plate of mixed vegetables and mash potatoes and   
poured him some orange juice. Igor served himself the finest steak and a glass   
of blood. Vivian looked around the table as she seemed to search for something.   
She didn't touch her steak at all.

"Nanny, do you have grape juice?" the young vulture asked sweetly.  
"Oh yes I have, dearie. Let me it for you." Nanny clucked as she dug through her   
sling for the carton she's certain she had stored there.  
"Thanks, Nanny." the brunette smiled. Her smile became more wide when she   
noticed a bottle of BBQ sauce that the hen had tossed out of the sling while she   
had searched for the beverage.

She grabbed hold of the bottle and almost drowned her steak with the sauce.   
Instead of using the utensils, Vivian grabbed hold of the meat with her bare   
hands and gobbled the meat up.   
"Ooh, zhis ish dhe bhwest." the brunette exclaimed happily, not caring that she   
looked like a chipmunk that stored so many nuts in its cheeks. After she   
swallowed her food down, she grabbed hold of the carton of grape juice that's in   
Nanny's hand and gulped the contents down with one large gulp.  
"Thanks Nanny, your food's the best!" the vulture exclaimed.  
"I'll take it that isn't normal behaviour for her, right." Duckula whispered in   
Igor's ear when he noticed the butler seemed a bit confused about the female   
vulture's choice of drink.

"Oh no, M'Lord, it is not. I do remember vaguely Vivian's passion for grape   
juice and steaks."  
"Heheh. Isn't it funny that your daughter doesn't share your fondness for   
blood?" Duckula chuckled under his breath. Igor returned the chuckle.  
"Ah, but she does share my fondness for bloodshed, mayhem, steak and many other   
activities I used to share with your forefathers."

The mallard frowned as Igor's words sunk in. He crossed his arms close to his   
chest and muttered under his breath his thoughts.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you simply resurrected Vivian so that   
you have someone that can understand your tastes; and maybe have extra help to   
turn me into a proper vampire..."

As the mallard's pondered whether or not his thoughts were true, I fear I bid ye   
farewell for the moment.

To be continued...


	4. Part 3

Several weeks had passed since the day Vivian the Soulless was resurrected.

During those weeks, Igor and Count Duckula noticed that the brunette seemed to   
prefer Nanny's company than the company of the two male fowls. They also cringed   
whenever Vivian helped the hen with the housework. The damage caused by Nanny's   
cleaning had doubled since she now had someone to help with the breaking. To   
make matters worse, Nanny told Vivian to not worry about the damage she'd   
caused, because no one seemed to mind when she broke everything.

The male fowls also noticed that Vivian seemed to have a bit of a grudge when it   
came to her father. Igor didn't understand why, but it didn't stop him from   
being curious. The young vulture also seemed to hate Count Duckula with every   
fibre of her being. Igor explained that it might be because the young mallard   
reminded the woman a bit too much of Count Lamian. He also explained that   
although he had told Vivian that Count Duckula and Count Lamian were not one and   
the same, his daughter still didn't believe him.

Count Duckula reasoned with himself that he has nothing to worry about; he's   
only scared of the young woman because of her aura and her cold stare. If he   
avoided the vulture, then there would be no problems for him at all. Oh, how   
wrong he was...

Several days later, Count Duckula was taken aback at the sight before him when   
he entered the living room. Vivian sat on the couch with a sewing kit on her   
lap, and had something green that she held in her hand. On the floor by her feet   
was a tiny piece of yellow fabric. There was also long strings of black wool;   
and black buttons on the seat next to the young vulture. The mallard watched as   
the vulture stitched the green thing like a professional. After she was done,   
she picked up the yellow fabric from off the floor and stitched it onto the   
green thing she held in her hand. After she was done, she used the long black   
wool and attached it to the round part of the green object. Duckula's eyes   
widened when he realized that she had made a voodoo doll of himself. The mallard   
teleported himself out of the room and confronted Igor about it. The butler   
explained that this sort of behaviour was normal for his daughter. Count   
Duckula's frown deepened when he realized his so-called faithful butler didn't   
seem that concerned.

The next day, Count Duckula gagged in shock when he noticed Vivian had also made   
a voodoo doll of Igor. For someone that's supposed to be be Igor's faithful   
servant and child, she sure didn't act like one...

*Later that day*

Nanny had cooked dinner while Vivian helped her. When the hen didn't stare at   
her direction, the vulture took the green voodoo doll that was tucked under her   
shirt; and squeezed it into the meat-grinder and turned the handle. The young   
woman cackled in sadistic glee as the doll was torn into itsy-bitsy shreds. The   
young count, who had seen the scene from where he was hiding under the table (to   
spy on the women, mind you), paled in shock. While the curse didn't work since   
he wasn't the fowl she had cursed, what if that lady did that to Igor's voodoo   
doll? He would need someone's help to stop the mad vulture, but Igor and Nanny   
were out of the question. Duckula's face lit up when he figured out who would be   
the perfect person to help him in his cause. His face dimmed again after he   
remembered that Goosewing had retired; and that it wasn't likely that the gander   
would try and stop Vivian if she's not a vampire.

*Much later that night*

"No, please stop the pain! It hurts so much!" Vivian sobbed as she tossed and   
turned in her sleep. When the nightmares and pain were too much for the poor   
woman, she forced her eyes open. She panted heavily as she tried to calm herself   
down. She glared at the Igor voodoo doll with all the hate she held in her   
heart.

"To stop the pain I had ever since I was killed in my previous life, I must hurt   
my Daddy. He must've cursed me when he told me he loved me like someone would a   
pet project; and if I show Daddy how much I am hurting, he'll reverse the spell.   
Why else would I feel like this?" Vivian sighed in despair as she held the   
voodoo doll of Igor in her hands.

As the werewolves and other children of the night played in the shadow, I fear I   
must bid ye farewell; for the moment.

To be continued...


	5. Epilogue

*The next morning*

Vivian was curled up into a tight ball as she shivered while she mumbled under   
his breath. The poor woman was in severe pain.  
"The pain must stop now..." The vulture sobbed as she got to her feet. With a   
lot of effort, the woman wobbled all the way to the dungeon, where she knew her   
father would be. She clutched the voodoo doll of her father with a strong grip,   
as if her life depended on it.

*Much later*

Although she lost her footing and tripped a few times, Vivian had finally   
reached the dungeon. Since she was extremely weak from the pain, she decided to   
crawl inside. Her eyes darkened when she noticed the sleeping form of her   
father. The young woman grinned when she noticed a guillotine a few feet away   
from her. She crawled towards it until she was right in front of it. She place   
the voodoo doll right underneath the blade. She grabbed hold of the string and   
pulled. Before the guillotine could slice the voodoo doll's head clean off,   
Vivian was pushed out of the way; and the voodoo doll was thrown a few feet away   
from the guillotine before it had lost its head. The young vulture gasped when   
she realized the one who pushed her and threw the doll away was her own father.  
"What is going on here?" Igor demanded when he noticed the voodoo doll looked a   
lot like him. He was about to give Vivian an angry lecture when the young   
vulture screamed in pain as she collapsed onto the floor. She then curled   
herself into a tight ball as she whimpered in pain.

"What's up with her?" Duckula wondered out loud after he teleported himself next   
to his butler; and noticed Vivian's state.  
'Oh no, I was afraid of this.' Igor thought to himself. He didn't even notice   
his master next to him.  
'What do you mean, Igor?' Duckula cocked an eyebrow in confusion as he read his   
butler's mind.  
'When I had first created Vivian, I was young and quite inexperienced in black   
magic. I didn't understand the risks involved.'

'Oh really?'  
'The spell I used to create Vivian was the same spell many necromancers used to   
gain immortality. The spell was supposed to create a younger body for the   
necromancer to use when they were too old. Since their younger body wouldn't   
have a soul, they can simply travel from their old body to a new one.'  
'Wait, that means--'  
'Vivian was supposed to be my spare body. But, since I was still young enough to   
have children of my own, the spell had transformed my spare body into a soulless   
daughter instead.'  
'So, what does that mean, then?'  
'I guess she had heard those words I had said when she finally transformed into   
ash; and the words were forever buried in her heart.'  
'What does that mean exactly?'  
'Vivian is experiencing heartbreak like how one would experience extreme   
physical pain, since her body's not able to cope with emotions. That's one of   
the side-effects of being a homunculus. There's only one way for me to stop   
this...' Igor made a bee-line towards the small pile of torture equipment   
closest to the guillotine; and searched through the various torture equipment   
until he had found a sharp knife. The mallard's eyes widened as he watched the   
elderly vulture sneaked up to his daughter; and started to chant.

"Igor, what are you--" Duckula pondered out loud. He quacked in fright and   
covered his eyes when Igor suddenly made a big dash on Vivian's palm; and a   
smaller one on the wrist. The mallard peeped through his fingers and watched in   
interest when his butler did the same thing to himself. The vulture's chants   
became more loud when he pressed his wrist against his child's. His and her   
blood blended together and turned black because of Igor's spell.

After several minutes of chanting, Igor had stopped with his chants. Vivian   
opened her eyes up and smiled in relief. To Igor's surprise, she wrapped her   
arms around him to embrace him. Duckula overheard the woman sobbed in softness   
in her father's ear that she's extremely sorry for what she had done. After the   
hug, the female stated that she'll help Nanny fix dinner.

"What did you do?" the young count asked Igor the moment the brunette was out of   
earshot. The vulture looked surprised to see the young waterfowl for a second;   
and his expression became neutral again.  
"M'Lord, I simply made sure she won't experience such emotional pain ever   
again."  
"Well, that's a relief. Come Igor, let's go to the kitchen before Nanny and   
Vivian destroy the entire castle..."   
"Very well, M'Lord."

As the master of the castle and his faithful butler stopped the castle from   
being destroyed, I fear I must bid ye farewell!

Goodnight out there...whatever you are!

The End


End file.
